Friends With Benefits
by Squishy and the Bubble Gang
Summary: Confused? So am I. I'm just reading what Sakura's flash cards tell me. Except about that whole Sakura loving Syaoran thing... She's actually glaring at me about that right now! Well, I think you know enough, let's get on with the show, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello! We're Dyare and Megan, aka Squishy and the Bubble Gang, and we will be your story tellers today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own Cardcaptor Sakura... sniffle You can try to sue us, but you won't get much.

Friends... With Benefits...: Introducing the Monkey

_Hello viewers! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I am a Health teacher at Seijou High School. And this is my beloved boyfriend, Eriol Hirigazawa. He's the Band teacher at the same high school that I work at. But that's not how we met... We met because of my loving best friends, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li (Who are by far the most DENSE people I have ever and WILL ever meet!) who live in a really nice apartment, together, but are not together, if you know what I mean. Hence, the denseness. It's so obvious that they're in love with each other, they just won't admit it, and I'm the only one who knows! COUGH. Anyways, as I was saying... Sakura has a VERY hot brother, Touya, who is getting married to our friend, Meiling, who is NOT related to Syaoran. Confused? So am I. I just say what Sakura's flash cards tell me... Except for the whole... Sakura loving Syaoran... Thing... She's actually glaring at me about that right now! Well, I think you know enough, let's go on with the show, shall we?_

Tomoyo was standing in front of her classroom with a ruler in her left hand and a Venti Cafe Vanilla in the right. Her hand is slightly shaking from the caffine intake and she occassionally twitched from time to time. She's also standing in front of a chart expressing the male anatomy. "And the last part of the penis we'll be talking about is the foreskin. It can be removed in a surgery called circumcision. If it isn't removed there can be a build called smegma." At that moment, Eriol walked in right before she said smegma. Hearing the word, he sat down to listen. "Hear something that interests you, Mr. Hirigazawa?"

"Proceed." He let his hand stick out as a gesture to move on. The class giggled from his non-chalant way of approaching their hyper-active teacher.

Tomoyo coughed angrily and proceeded, like he said to do. "Anyways... If this build occurs, it needs to be cleaned... Care to show us how it's done, Mr. Hirigazawa?"

"No thanks, I'm good. No build up here."

One student, hearing this, spoke up and remarked, "Ew..."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Why must she live with such imbaciles? "Typical male... " At that moment, the bell rang, excusing the students. "Okay, well, study your flash cards! I'll see you all after Spring Break! Quiz first thing Monday morning!" All she was met with were the groans of the students. "Thanks for wishing me a happy one too!" She sighed and walked up to Eriol, smirking. "So... Enjoying your prep are you?"

"Oh yes. I so want to learn about smegma. When are you going over Sex Ed?" Eriol's voice was so full of sarcasm Sakura could have mistaken him for being serious.

"Not until April." Tomoyo replied. Eriol pouted as she laughed and walked behind him to her desk so that she could set her coffee down.

"Damn."

"Yea, then I bet you'd LOVE to be an example wouldn't you?"

"I'm on the waiting list..."

Tomoyo laughed at this remark. "Yeah, behind my other five boyfriends. We're going in the order of size."

"Mine being the biggest?"

"Pfft. In your wet dreams!"

"How mean." He pecked her on the lips. "So, what're you doing for the next two hours?"

"I'm going to eat lunch at Sakura and Syaoran's."

"Let's hope you're cooking..."

Tomoyo giggled. "Oh, we've already gone over that, we're ordering out."

"Nice." Eriol stood up next to her and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Syaoran Li was a tall man. Very tall. With brown hair that was not too long and not too short that made him look dark and mysterious. Much different from his personality because he was like an open book, especially when it came to his gorgeous roomate, Sakura. At least, he thought she was gorgeous. He walked through the door, whistling.

"Sakura? Are you home?" All he was met with was silence. Then he heard it. The shower. _To peak or not to peak. THAT IS THE QUESTION..._ He thought about it... For a millisecond. _PEAK._ He smugly grinned as he proceeded to the bathroom. He quietly opened the door and looked inside. "How you doin?"

"Syaoran!" Many objects aflew in that moment. But there was one object that he could not mistake... A (Dyare and Megan Note: NON-USED... Sick, twisted perverts.) tampon. In his hair.

"OH MY GOD!!! GROSS!!!" He threw it out of his hair and slammed the door shut and backed away from it. Three minutes later a pissed off Sakura came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. _What a shame, she might as well not have that on...I know what she looks like without it anyways..._ Syaoran thought.

"What the HELL is your problem?!" Sakura yelled, although it didn't even faze him and the same smirk stayed on his face. "Hello? Did you not hear me? What the HEEELLLLLLL is. your prob-lem?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a problem." He leaned closer to her. "I have. No. prob-lem." Sakura groaned, frustrated and stomped into her bedroom. At that moment Tomoyo and Eriol walked in to hear the loud and infamous words fly out of Sakura's mouth... Which will be bleeped.

"BLEEPing BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPER!!!" Slam went the door.

Tomoyo looked from Sakura's room to Syaoran a few times before yelling at him. "Syaoran! How many times do I have to tell you? If you want to see Sakura naked I have pictures! You don't have to walk in on her in the shower!"

Eriol's eyebrows raised. "Do you have naked pictures of you?"

"You see me naked every night Eriol, that's enough."

"But I don't get to see you naked all the TIME!"

"Then what would you do with them?"

"Jack off to them, naturally."

"Aw, that's so sweet! ... But no."

Syaoran coughed at that moment. This conversation was getting a little too personal. "Could you two please stop talking about spanking the monkey?"

"What are you talking about Syaoran? We're talking about masterbation, not spanking a monkey. There's no monkey in this conversa-" Eriol then leaned over and whispered in her ear about the saying. "Oh! I didn't know they called it that!"

At that moment, Sakura emerged out of her bedroom. "Hey Tomoyo, hey Eriol." She looked at Syaoran. "YOU."

"Aw, love you too sweety."

Tomoyo jumped. "I KNEW IT!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Lunch should be here soon. I'm sure you guys can wait, unless he wants to catch the pizza delivery girl in the shower!"

Syaoran grinned. "Aw, Sak, you know you're the only one I'll happen to catch in the shower."

Tomoyo began to reminice. "That's not true! There was this one time..."

Syaoran cut in. "SO, what time's the wedding?"

"At five o' clock. DON'T BE LATE!!!"

"I won't... I won't..." Syaoran sighed. "God, you're two hours late for dinner once and after that it's like 'don't forget!' and 'your always late!'"

Tomoyo reminiced again. "That's not true... That one time..."

Sakura pitched in. "At band camp?"

"Yeah!"

"With the flute?"

"Yes! And then..."

"Yeah! I remember! That was SO fun!"

Syaoran and Eriol sat down and said in unison. "What happened?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh... Just a little incident with a flute."

Sakura grinned back. "Well, it wasn't LITTLE. Man... Did that HURT!"

The boys sat there, agape.

Syaoran stood up. "I'll be back..." He ran into his bedroom, covering a certain area in his pants, and slammed the door.

"Me too!" Erioll ran into the bathroom.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "God, just one little thing that can be taken as lesbianism and they're off to spank the monkey..."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, confused. "What could be taken as lesbianism? And... WHAT MONKEY? ...Poor monkey..."

No, I think the "monkey's" pretty happy...

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were looking into the mirror in front of them. It was the day of the wedding, and they were all done getting ready. They were entranced by the view and were smiling.

"It's so pretty..." Sakura sighed.

"I know..." Meiling said, then reached over and pulled out the boquet that contained all red roses, with the occasional white. " ...Who knew that a boquet could be this beautiful!"

"I know!" Sakura exclaimed. She actually sounded a bit like Monica Geller from Friends at that moment.

At that moment, Syaoran walked in and said "Ladies... I just wanted to let you know... WOW... Meiling..." Syaoran stared. "Yo! Eriol! Come here!" Eriol ran in to see what the commotion was about. "Look at Meiling...'s Boquet..."

"Oh my god..." Eriol began. "It's so... Beautiful! That's the best boquet ever!"

"Sweety..." Tomoyo began.

"Yeah yeah, you're boquet's pretty too dear..."

"No, honey..."

"Yes, Tomoyo, I'm sincere..."

"No, the ceremony's about to start in one minute... You need to get out there..."

"HOLY SHIT!" They both exclaimed, then ran out. Leaving the Bride and Bride's maids in the room, ready to go.

"Ready?" Tomoyo asked.

"A little..."

"A little? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TALK IS THAT LI? YOU GO OUT THERE, AND MARRY MY BROTHER GOD DAMNIT!!!" Sakura covered her mouth. "Oh my god... I was just bossy... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it..."

Meiling stared at Sakura, scared. "Yes ma'am..."

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOUNG LADY!" Sakura covered her mouth again. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. Go, leave before it happens again..." Meiling just stood there. "MOVE!!!" Meiling hurriedly rushed out.

"Wow Sakura... Nice. Maybe if you do that to Syaoran you'll get him into bed."

"Shut up, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo winked at her then rushed out. Sakura sighed and walked out, rolling her eyes. Tomoyo began to walk down the aisle, boquet in hand, to the beat of the music. She past by Touya and winked at him, giving him a thumbs up. Eriol glared at her at that moment, but she just blew him a kiss and he stopped. Then Sakura began her voyage down the aisle, being the maid of honor and all, to the alter to meet up with Tomoyo. Syaoran stared at Sakura as she walked down. He couldn't notice how the candles glowed around her like a halo (Dyare's Note: How cheesy... ' Did I really write that?). Sakura finally reached the end of the alter and smiled at Touya happily and got into position.

That is when the wedding march began. Meiling came into view and everyone gasped. She began to walk down the aisle slowly, smiling happily as she made her way to her love. Everyone stared at her in awe, or more like SOMETHING in awe.

"Oh my god, that is such a beautiful boquet!" Nadeshiko, Sakura and Touya's mother, remarked happily.

Meiling made it up to the alter and looked at Touya. He stared at her and smiled at her, taking her hand in his, then led her to the top of the aisle. He was the only one who did not notice the beauty of the boquet, but the beauty of his bride-to-be.

The reception was just as beautiful and wonderful as the ceremony. Whites, reds, and violet colors filled the room, lit with candles, giving a very romantic glow. The bride, groom, bride's maids and groom's men all sat at a very long table covered in red satin with candles spaced and bottles of champagne. The party talked amongst themselves as the rest of the guests chatted away, chomping on their food.

"Too bad Chiharu couldn't be here... She'll just have to see the pictures of the boquet when she gets back..." Tomoyo sighed sadly.

"I should get it like... Chryogetically frozen so that it can't die..." Meiling said, trying to preserve her gorgeous boquet. "So, when does she get back from Mexico?"

"You mean..." Tomoyo moved her hands as if it were a sign. "Sexico."

"I think in a few days... I haven't really talked to her..."

"Now ladie's and gentlemen, I would like to ask for the Bride and Groom to step out on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." Touya grabbed Meiling's hand and led her to the dance floor. He twirled her around as the music began playing.

..."Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado...

Everyone cheered as the song ended and the couple posed.

"Only THEY would pick that song." Sakura commented. Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright everyone! Now get on your dancing shoes and dance!" The DJ started "Bumblebee" by Aqua. Tomoyo and Sakura squealed, hopped out of their chairs, and started an interperative dance. Such as: When they sang "I go boom boom boom" Sakura did a thrusting move with her chest, then when they said "You go zoom zoom zoom" Tomoyo slid across the floor. Then when the words were "You go bye bye bye" Sakura waved good-bye, then at "I go why why why?" Tomoyo made a Why? pose. Oh, and let's not forget when they sang "Sweet little bumblebee" Sakura and Tomoyo interpreted wings with their hands... What a couple of crazy people. (Dyare and Megan's note: Doing the dance)

Eriol and Syaoran sat in silence... HORRIFIED. They could not believe that they were in love with these girls! As soon as the song ended they quickly stood up and seperated the girls before they could do anymore damage. Too late boys.

"Okay, is there anywhere else you girls can move to... Like... An institution?" Syaoran asked. Sakura hit him as he grinned and pulled her in his arms, dancing with her. That always relaxed her.

"I always wondered what it would be like in there... I think it would be fun to bounce off the padded walls ." Tomoyo said matter-of-factly... Eriol looked at Syaoran and did the only thing he could think of... He kissed her. (Dyare's note: Michael and Megan, not Matthew and Dyare! ... Yet.) Then he pulled her in and began dancing to the slow song, "I Can Love You Like That" by Blackstreet.

Tomoyo looked at Meiling and touched her forehead, ear, and then her nose.

"Steal second? Don't mind if I do..." Eriol said as he groped Tomoyo's chest. Tomoyo squealed and batted him away, but soon dragged him back into the dance. Slowly, the two couples just "happened" to move their way towards Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol behind Sakura, Meiling and Touya moving behind Syaoran. Then, suddenly, the two couples squashed Sakura and Syaoran together. After they moved away, Sakura lost her balance, thanks to her silver two inch heals, and Syaoran had to catch her, leaving them in a dipping position, his face a mere few inches away from hers. Their eyes widened suddenly, then began to close as he leaned forward. But, alas, good things must NEVER happen. (Megan/Tomoyo note: FOILED!) The song ended and went into "I'm too Sexy". Their eyes snapped suddenly, in shock, then... Syaoran dropped Sakura.

"Eep!" CLUNK!

Then, before Syaoran could react, a silver, 2 inch heel shoe flew at his head. "Ow! Geez! It was an accident! You didn't have to throw a shoe at me!"

"I didn't throw that shoe! Mine is so much cuter!" Which didn't make sense because... Well, all the bride's maids had the same shoe...

Syaoran turned around to find a steaming Tomoyo behind him... Was there flames?

"You idiot! How could you drop my precious Sakura-chan!" She picked up the shoe and pointed the heel at him. "And you're also a BLEEPing idiot because... Because... Well, YOU JUST ARE!!!" She then turned on one heel, seeming as one was in her hand, and stomped off... Well, more like a limp.

"Wow... She's moody..."

"Hellooooo? I'm still kinda down here!"

"Oh shit!" Syaoran took Sakura's hand and helped her up.

Twenty minutes later Sakura and Eriol managed to finally get Tomoyo out of the bathroom and back to the wedding. There were three more attempts at the "bumping", each one being more and more closer to success because Sakura and Syaoran got more and more drunk. By the end of the night, everyone left as drunk as a... Monkey? Poor monkey...

Author's note: Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review if you'd like!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the newest addition of juicy detail in Friends With Benefits.

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

**Friends... With Benefits...: Did the Monkey Get Spanked?**

The sun rose in (DN: Where should they live? MN: ...SANTA MONICA! ... Sees DN typing it. I wasn't serious...) Santa Monica (DN: I asked for a place. You gave me one. MN: Wait! Where's that place your mom really likes? DN: Santa Monica... -.-' MN: Oh. '). The morning was warm and welcomed the newlywed couple. But not just that... It woke a major shock in the casa de la Denseness.

Dyare and Matthew laid in bed under the covers, Matthew's arms wrapped around her waist. Matthew opened his eyes to look down at Dyare's head. He smiled, until he realized... This was NOT normal. 1) Dyare did NOT normally sleep in his bed, and 2) they were in their underwear. His body grew still as Dyare awoke as well, her eyes fluttering open. She looked up, smiling.

"Good morning..." Good morning indeed. She stayed still for a minute, then... "WHAT THE BLEEP?!" Ah, there it is. She immediately sat up, not noticing that her strapless bra had flipped down, revealing more than a girl wants. "Why am I in here?! What are we doing in our UNDERWEAR?!"

"Dyare..."

"Did you take advantage of me? Huh? Didya?!"

"Dyare..."

"WHAT?" Matthew pointed at her chest. She looked, finally realizing that she was giving him an epilogue. "Oh my god!" She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself.

"No need Dyare... I've already seen what's under there..." WHACK! "I MEANT WHEN I'VE _ACCIDENTALLY _CAUGHT YOU IN THE SHOWER!!!" WHACK! "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"THE SHOWER!"

"Oh."

"Oh my god... Did we really..." Dyare sat next to Matthew, wracking her brain for the memories of last night.

"I don't know... I can't... Remember..."

"I think we did... I'm kind of sore..."

Matthew nodded his head. Silence followed for a few minutes, until... "Was I good?" WHACK!

Dyare sat at the dinning table, thinking. Did they really do it? Thank god she took chaser, otherwise she'd have a BAD headache. Right then, Jennifer and Megan came in laughing. Lucky bitches.

"Hey guys!" Dyare put on a fake smile. Really, she was ticked. "How was the wedding night Jennifer?"

"Oh my god, it was... AMAZING!" Jennifer thought then, and turned to Megan. "Hey Megan, did you ever find that monkey that took the boquet?"

Dyare looked up, confused. "A monkey took the boquet?"

Megan gave her a look. "Yes, _remember_?"

Dyare looked at her blankly. "... A monkey took the boquet?"

Megan sighed. "Yes, it was quite tragic... How can you not remember? You were there!"

"Frankly, I can't remember anything about last night..."

As if on cue, Matthew walked out in a suit with a briefcase. "I'm off to work..."

"Whatever..." They glared at each other, then Matthew left, slamming the door behind him.

Megan took a double take. "Woah... What did I miss? ... Other than the night of hot rampant sex."

Dyare looked up. "What?"

Megan smiled. "Kidding!"

Dyare faked a laugh. "Aha ha ha ha... ha... ha."

Jennifer looked confused. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Nevermind... Don't worry about it... We just got into a fight."

Jennifer looked at Megan. "Hey, weren't you suppose to do something with Michael today?"

"Yeah... But he had to go and do something for work..." Megan sighed. "Why can't he have Spring Break too...?"

Jennifer and Dyare looked up. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah... I guess he had some Spring Break class to teach today."

"Megan..." Dyare sighed. "I'm so sorry your day was interrupted!"

"I know! It sucks!"

Jennifer banged her head against the table. "How stupid ARE you guys?"

"Very." They said in unison.

"Extremely on occasion." Megan added.

"Megan, obviously he's not teaching a class..."

Megan blinked blankly at her. "Well... Then... What is he doing?"

"To hell if I know!" Jennifer looked at Megan's cell phone. "Call him!"

"Don't try and stop me!" She angrily pressed the phone number, flames erupting behind her, and waited for him to pick it up. Then, the flames cooled off and she got all sweet.

Earlier that day...

"Frankly, I can't remember anything about last night..."

As if on cue, Matthew walked out in a suit with a briefcase. "I'm off to work..."

"Whatever..." They glared at each other, then Matthew left, slamming the door behind him. He sighed as he looked at the time, took the elevator down to the bottom floor, then crossed the street to the It's A Grind. He walked in, located Michael sitting at a table, and sat down. "So why was it so urgent to come down here?"

Michael sighed. "I've decided I'm finally going to ask Megan to marry me." Matthew just stared at him. "What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes...?"

"Megan?"

"Yes, who else?"

"No, but really... ME-GAN?"

"Yes, ME-GAN. What. Is. The. Big. Deal?"

"Forget it... Okay... So, why am I here?"

"Do you still have the ring?"

"What ring?"

"WHAT RING? The ring I gave you to hold onto until I decided to ask her!"

"Oh... Right... Um, probably."

"PROBABLY?"

"I'm pretty sure I do... Just leave it alone. So you want the ring?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you had it. OF COURSE I DO!" Sarcasm covered his tone like a topping on a sundae... MMM... (Megan Note: Great Dyare, now you've made me hungry... DN: It's a gift!)

Matthew blinked at him. "Dude... You look like you're about to have an annurism or something..."

Michael sighed, ready to speak again, when his phone rang.

"Hi babe, what's up?"

"Megan? Why are you calling me... In the middle of class?" On the other line Michael winked at Matthew.

"Are you REALLY at class?"

"Sure... Why would I lie to you?" Michael rolled his eyes as he drank his coffee. Then the waitor came up to get Matthew's order.

"I'll take a cup of coffee, black, thanks."

Megan was paused. That was Matt on the other line, she knew his voice. "Okay, well... I guess I'll see you later..."

"Okay, bye sweety." Then he hung up.

"So... What's the plan?" Matt asked.

"We're going to go back to my place, lay rose petals everywhere, light candles, and cook dinner."

"Aw, Mike, that's sweet and all, you're just not my type." Matthew grinned.

"Can you for once take something seriously?"

"Never." Suddenly, Matthew's phone rang. "Shit... That's Dyare..." He pressed the green button. "Hey Dee."

Just minutes before...

"I think Matthew was there... Ordering coffee..." Megan stared at her phone.

"Are they at the coffee house?" Jennifer asked. "Wait... Didn't Matt say HE was going to work?

"I don't know..." Then she gasped. "I can find out!" Dyare ran to the fridge to look at his work schedule to find that he was off today. "That bastard!" She grabbed the phone and dialed Matt's cell phone.

"Hey Dee." He answered.

"Hey Matt, I was just wondering, where are you?"

"At the coffee house." Matt smacked his head.

"Dude!" Matt shrugged at Mike.

"Oh really...? Do you think I can join you?"

"Why? Why-why-why would you do that?"

"I want a muffin."

"I'll get you a muffin."

"But I want one now." Dyare whined.

"If you wait I'll buy you three."

"But-"

"FIVE!"

"And An Extra-Large Mint Mocha." (DN: They're like eight inches tall... )

"Jesus."

"PROMISE!"

"Fine..." Matt sighed.

"You don't seem too happy about this, I can just go down there..."

"No!"

"I don't get it! Why don't you want me there?"

"Because... Uhh..." Matt looked at Mike. "I'm on a... Date?"

Flames erupted behind Dyare. They had just... Erm... PROBABLY slept together and he was on a DATE?! "WHAT?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Fine! You and your little... GIRLFRIEND just go ahead and have a great date!" She exclaimed, then hung up her phone.

"Woah... Dyare, you okay?" Megan asked.

"Oh! Just PEACHY!" She glared at the table, then stood up, and with a strang accent that sounded like it was from Oliver, said "You two, get me my slippers... I'm getting cozy."

"Yes, Master-Bates." Megan began giggling from Jenn's remark. "So... They're both at the coffee house?"

"Yes... But Matt said he was on a date..." Then something dawned on her. "Oh my god! Matt and Mike are GAY LOVERS!!!"

"Or... They're on a double date..." Megan tried.

"I don't like that, I like them being gay lovers. He he." Jenn giggled, then made a weird noise and turned around to find Megan.

"Don't push it!"

"Yes ma'am..." then Jenn came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey! We could find a recorder and plant it in the coffee house to hear what they're saying!"

"Or! We can plant LCD in his apartment and call the cops on him!" Megan thought... Erm... Weirdly...

"Oh yes, because that will take care of all the LCD we have lying around..."

"It was a suggestion..."

Dyare then came up with an idea all on her own. Snaps for Dyare! "Oh! I remember Matt having this recorder with this weird tape in it with a bunch of screaming and someone saying faster... I think it was a horror movie... It sounded like the person really wanted to die faster..." Dyare tried to think as Megan and Jenn gaped at her. Oh, the naivness of Dyare...

"Okay..." Jenn coughed. "Do you remember where it was?"

"So... We should go get the ring, huh?"

"Isn't Dyare there?"

"I can put it in my pocket, dumbass."

"Oh right, huh?" Mike laughed stupidly. "I guess this was my moment to shine my idiocity."

"Whatever. Let's go." Matt and Mike stood up and began heading to the apartment.

"You said it was in here!" Megan yelled.

"It was! I don't know, maybe he got rid of it?" Dyare asked. "Oh!" She pulled out a box that said "Dyare and Megan - Don't look in this box!". But, of course, Dyare opened it. She looked around for the recorder, but only found a velvet box. She sighed sadly. "Damn!" Then the box flew across the room on the bed.

"What was that?" Jenn asked.

"Just some box with another box in it..."

"A box with another box in it...?" Jennifer picked up the box and grabbed the velvet box from it. On top of it was a label that said "Mike's engagment ring". "WHAT?! Megan, look at this!"

Megan ran up to her and looked. "Oh my god!" She grabbed the box and opened it to find the beautifully crafted ring held inside. Right then, the door opened and Matthew walked in.

"Yo, Mike! She's not here, come on in."

Megan stomped out and looked at Mike in the eye. "What is this?!"

Dyare's head peaked out of Matt's bedroom. "Hey Mattie...?"

Matt looked at Dyare quizically. "Why are you in my room?"

"Um... Where's your tape recorder?"

"I lent it to you three months ago... Remember?"

"Oh. He heh... That's right..." All he saw was a flash of brown hair dash into her bedroom.

Megan blinked at Dyare and Matt, then went back to the conversation. "This is an engagment ring."

"Yes Megan, it is." Matt said non-chalantly.

"STAY OUT Of THIS!" Megan pointed angrily at Matthew.

"Found it!" Dyare exclaimed triumphantly, holding it high in the air. Matt ran and hid behind her.

"She's scary when she's angry..." Matt mummbled in Dyare's ear. She giggled and patted his head in response.

"It's an engagment ring, Mike!" She pointed at it.

"I think we've already clarified that it is, indeed, an engagment ring, Meg."

"Do you have a girlfriend Mike?" Megan asked.

Mike had the weirdest look on his face. "Yes, Mike... _You._"

"Me?" She watched as he nodded. "Then... WHO ARE YOU PROPOSING TO THEN?"

Mike sighed. "You." He began pacing. "I was waiting for the right romantic moment... I EVEN HAD IT ALL PLANNED OUT! How did you find it?"

"Well, Dyare pulled it out, looked inside, then threw it aside, then Jenn looked inside and found the box, and I guess Matt labeled it as being your engagment ring..." The couple looked over on the couch where the three were now located, watching intently and eating popcorn.

"Proceed." The three said in unison, popping more popcorn in their mouths.

"Well, I guess it's ruined now..." Mike looked down at the floor, then at Megan.

Megan had tears in her eyes, and said the only thing she could think of... "BLEEP." They all looked at her. "BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEPitty BLEEP Monkey."

Poor Monkey...


End file.
